Those Damn Words
by Underneath You
Summary: Misaki practices saying three words aloud in the bathroom.  Fortunately or unfortunately, nothing turned out the way he had it planned.  Misaki x Akihiko one-shot.


**AN**: First time ever writing for the Romantica couple. I've never read any of their manga bits and I've watched the whole anime over a year ago... I've also never bothered to read any of their fanfiction before, so I'm not entirely sure how their relationship has progressed from the end of the anime to wherever they are in the manga now. So I guess this would take place sometime after the anime ended, but not too far afterward...

* * *

><p>"Usagi-san." The small brunette college man had his brows knitted together. He stared intensely into the eyes of the figure before him and inhaled with much bravery.<p>

He knew he could do it. He had done it before.

Misaki, was indeed, a man. And a true man should be able to say it with nothing but pure ease.

"Usagi-san," Misaki repeated, listening to the low-pitch sounds of his own voice echo only slightly in the small bathroom. "I... I lo... lu... leeer... _luuurrr_... ve... you," he stammered out, somewhat strange and awkwardly.

The boy immediately slammed his forehead against the solid counter top.

'_What the hell was that!_' he scolded himself, gripping at his hair almost manically. '_That was __**pitiful**__! If that pervert bunny rabbit heard something like that, he'd definitely tease me for days_...!'

The young Misaki slowly stood up again; his fierce determination was rushing deep within his very veins. He had to get this right! It wasn't easy to constantly keep his most earnest and sincere feeling jumbled up inside of him.

That damn bunny was always saying those three words to Misaki all the time. He constantly said it so smooth and smugly, whether they were making love, casually talking, playing as molester and vulnerable victim... Akihiko had always been able to say it and Misaki thought that it would be much easier on himself to spill out his own feelings of love and adoration as well.

He would fully let his soul mate know how much he cared for him, using his voice instead of his actions all the time. Even though that oversized rabbit always claimed he already knew how Misaki felt, it was only fair that Misaki were to express it just as frequent as Akihiko. Through physical _and_ verbal notions.

But standing alone inside their bathroom and staring at his hopeless reflection, all Misaki could do was screw it up even though the author wasn't even there.

Not only was it hard _not_ to say it, it was fucking impossible to say it as well! He couldn't win no matter what he chose to do!

'_Whyyyy?_' he groaned miserably in his mind. '_He makes it look so easy... why can't I say it as smug as him..._'

It could have possibly been because Akihiko was older... but Misaki _did_ indeed say it before (somehow completely naturally) on top of that Ferris wheel. Or maybe... it was because Akihiko had more experience...?

Impossible. Absolutely, undeniably, impossible. After all those years sleeping and living together, Akihiko made Misaki _very_ experienced in all sorts of fields.

Gathering up what little remaining courage he had left in himself, Misaki tried once more.

"Usagi-san," he started, surprised to hear his voice come out not-so lame and quiet.

Good start!

"I l-l... looe...lurrr..._leeeeuuurr_-v-v...e, you."

Perhaps it was hopeless after all.

He shouldn't have gotten himself all fired up in the beginning. Doing this would only cause for the kind of embarrassment that even when he'd wait ten years after, he'd still want to stab himself at the memory. The only sort of humiliation that made him feel like a stupid, mindless idiot.

Okay, there were lots of things that never failed to make Misaki feel like that. But still.

"I love you too, Misaki," came a deep voice coming from the bathroom's only exit.

All the blood rushed to Misaki's head as he instantly whirled around. "U-Usagi-san!" he stuttered.

The rabbit had his shirt open, shamelessly revealing his breath-taking abs and pecs to the younger man.

As Misaki normally did in those situations, he snapped his head away before he could stand mesmerized by his lover.

... But unfortunately, where he snapped his head happened to be to the mirror... which merely had him gaping at his man's flawless body again.

"H-How long have you been...?"

Akihiko, looking like his usual stoic self, stepped inside as Misaki rhythmically took a step back. "You can stop worrying. I wasn't there long."

Stop worrying. Right.

Akihiko had just come in and caught him practising saying those damn words in front of a mirror, just as embarrassing as it sounded. Yeah. No.

Misaki turned to him again, blinking repetitively as Akihiko crept closer, while allowing his top to slip off his broad shoulders. "W-What are you doing?" Misaki stepped even further back, not liking the fact that he was being cornered by this guy. Not at all.

"Well I did come over here to take a shower after all," came his calm reply, hands creeping to his pants' button.

Misaki tried to smile casually, though he could guess that he probably looked like a bug-eyed idiot. "Then I'll just be cooking dinner!" he opted, unstably merry.

Being quick, the boy attempted to pass by his partner, but quite clearly wasn't quick enough when Akihiko placed his hand on the wall next to him, blocking out the wee bit of space he had.

"I just said we're going to take a shower."

"You said _you_ were going to take a shower!" Misaki snapped, weakly attempting to pry Akihiko's hand off the wall... but to no prevail. The guy was pretty strong.

"Get your clothes off, Misaki." Akihiko stared down at a glaring Misaki and added, "Or I'll do it for you."

"I'm not showering with you–!"

He stiffened when his lover's hands fell onto his waist, securely holding him close.

"U-Usagi-san!" Blushing fiercely, Misaki slipped his arms between their bodies like a protective barrier. "Shower by yourself– I have to get dinner ready. What do you prefer, octopi wieners or–" His body flinched (particularly his dick) when he felt a bunny's paw grope his ass cheek. "H-Hey–!" he protested uselessly, gripping at Akihiko's bare chest.

"Misaki..." Akihiko placed an affectionate and tender kiss to Misaki's brunette head– something Misaki hadn't been expecting. Misaki gawked stupidly when their slightly perverted position transformed into what was a loving hug when Akihiko squeezed his arms around the boy's slender body.

"..." The boy remained perfectly still, worried he'd do something utterly stupid. He instead shut his eyes slowly and indulged in Akihiko's arms, heat, love... his hair being gently weaved through the talented fingers of his beloved.

"... You don't need to push yourself. I already know," Akihiko murmured softly, tilting Misaki's wooed little face to look at him. "I love you, Misaki."

His emerald eyes shut, allowing his partner to claim his lips. He knew this would probably lead to painful shower sex, but was relieved that Akihiko wasn't choosing to tease him, and even more so, was relieved that they both knew for sure that they shared the same feelings.

'_Usagi-san..._' Misaki thought, slipping his fingers through Akihiko's light hair to deepen their lovely kiss. '_... I love you too..._'

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Cliché, cliché, I know. Please let me know if they're in character, because I don't like these guys and I'm not sure. Also why the end's sort of abrupt ._.


End file.
